Avengers The Senshi intersection
by Goddess Of Passion
Summary: The senshi were in Stuttgart at the same time Loki attacked. Uranus and Stark know each other? and why is Uranus growling at Captain America? Fury now has 9 times the teenagers he had on his Helicarrier what is Shield to do? Read and Review thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Avengers The Senshi intersection

Goddess of Passion/Kiyone4ever

Hiya! Good morning! If there is something I dislike it is a crossover done by someone that either A knows a lot about one subject and very little about the other or B knows nothing about either. In either case I promise this to be neither of the above! I have seen Sailor moon the entire series three times in completion and each season except Stars to the point I can almost quote it in Japanese no less. As well my Co-Author aka my husband and I saw Avengers 8 times in theater and purchased it the day it was released and have watched it in full 30-38 times. Anyway enough with the promises ^^

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"I've been waiting months for this!" Haruka grins as she adjusts her white tie in the mirror.

Michiru walks over to her and fixes it. "Stop messing with it Ruka Chan."

"Sorry Michi." She apologizes. "Setsuna! Are you and Hotaru about ready?" She calls out.

"Ready for what exactly? We are simply attending. Hotaru hold your foot still please."

Hotaru stops swinging her legs. "Sorry Setsuna mama!" Haruka rolls her eyes. She had promised this to Michiru.: One night of culture before going to the Porsche factory in the morning to pick up and test drive the new Team Tenoh race car. _And in Navy Blue and Gold._.._ Not Stark Red and Gold. She smiled. I'm not in the business of selling Tony Stark. He does that quite well by himself._

Setsuna buckles Hotaru's mary jane shoe as Michiru gathers her violin 'It is such a honor to be asked to play here Ruka."

"I know... And I'm glad we invited Koneko and the others to come with us. It'll be good for all of them."

Michiru smiles as she tunes and resins her bow. Her long curly hair falling over her sleeveless dress. 'Ruka is my dress zipped fully?"

"Just a moment." She zips it up the remaining few inches.

Michiru looks in the mirror and smiles "Well I need to take my spot."

"Go get 'em!"

Michiru beams and sits next to a asian man unpacking his violin "Kano Hiroshi San?"

"It's a pleasure to be playing with you again Kaioh san!"

"And you as well is your wife in attendance?"

"She is! I do hope you and Haruka will come visit us back in Tokyo sometime!"

"We'd love to we have adopted a child." She smiles placing her music on the stand.

"Oh?" He asks setting his own music.

"Oh yes a little girl." She pulls out her phone to show him a picture of the 5 year old.

"She's very pretty! Meihi will simply adore her!"

"Any pitter patter in your home yet/"

"Not yet I want to get a bigger house first. With a garden."

"We just bought a mansion by the sea ourselves."

"We'll have to visit then! Well! It's time. Ready?"

"Of course." The quartet begins to play as guests arrive Haruka glances at the clock messing with her tie for the 28th time.

"Enough." Setsuna says flatly. "Hotaru? Stay with Haruka papa while I go check on the others."

"Ok Setsuna mama... Papa stop with your tie mama is gonna whack you with her bow...Again."

Haruka chuckles. "You're probably right. Well... Shall we go?"

"You just wanna leave an look at your car so mama doesn't see."

Haruka sighs. "Kid... You're getting too smart for my own good."

"I've been learning quantum physics." She stares sat her polished shoes.

"And you've been hanging around Setsuna too much." Haruka grouses.

"Is that bad papa?"

"Not really but quantum physics makes my head hurt."

"...Papa who is that?" Hotaru points at the old man getting ready to speak

"He's a scientist of some kind I think."

"...Papa are you mama's eye candy?"

"Hmmm... Where did you hear talk like that?"

"Setsuna mama."

"At least it wasn't Minako... Well Yes I guess so and we know mama loves her candy don't we?"

"Is that why she eats you so much?"

"Uh..." She blushes. "... Let's listen to the man for now."

Hotaru blinks "...Papa...a man is walking down the...PAPA!'

Haruka's eyes widen in alarm as an attendant is sent flying with a bone shattering crack to the head by the smartly dressed man who advances on the host.

"Get Hotaru out now...Go." Setsuna says imperatively.

"All right! " She hurries Hotaru outside.

Soon everyone races out of the hall screaming The well dressed man now wearing a horned helmet and wielding a spear Hotaru gasps as a police car is slammed with a bolt from the spear and flips end over end. She tries to run to see a copy of the man appear blocking all exits she holds to Haruka's hand tight

"Kneel before me..." Hotaru looks up at her papa for instructions as the man slams his spear down "I said...KNEEL!"

"Stay down and wait honey. Whatever happens, stay down until I tell you."

Hotaru falls to the ground in a kneeling position with Haruka beside her she sees a elderly man on her right she grabs his wrinkled hand with her own small one.

"Is this not simpler? is this not your natural state? It is the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave to be controlled You were made to be ruled and in the end you will always kneel." Hotaru looks up to see him right in front of her.

The old man looks at Hotaru. A flash of ancient memories in his eyes. He squeezes her hand gently and then stands. "Not to men like you."

The man in the horned helmet stops walking forward "There are no men like me."

"There are ALWAYS men like you."

The man lifts his scepter and Hotaru's eyes get wide "Papa..." She gasps.

"Look to your elders people."

Haruka begins to slide out her henshin wand and then stands. "Must be a challenge threatening old men."

The man chuckles "...Let them be your example." He sends a blast towards both of them as a man is a uniform with stars and stripes jumps in front of them wielding a round shield with a star. The impact of the beam on the shield bounces back and knocks the horned man off his feet

"You know... The last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing over everyone else, we disagreed..."

Haruka feels her hands bunch into fists "Hey boy scout!"

Loki looks at her dismissively. Then his eyes return to Captain America. "The Soldier... A man out of time!"

"I'm not out of time...You are." A stealth jet appears aiming a large gun "Loki drop the weapon and surrender." Hotaru looks up as people start to try to run "Saturn planet power...make up." She whispers vanishing from the mortal plain for a split second "Silent...Wall!" She calls summoning her barrier to protect the civillians "Go run!" She looks to the man who stood up to...Loki was it. "...Run."

He looks to her with a wry smile. "I will go... but I cannot run. Be safe my child."

She nods watching the battle as her family transforms quickly She gasps as the man in the red white and blue is forced to his knees "Kneel..."

"Not today!" He knocks Loki off his feet.

Sailor Saturn blinks as she hears loud music coming from the stealth jet. Uranus comes over

"...Is that..._Shoot to Thrill_?"

"You know it?"

"...Yeah...I do." She watches unsurprised as Iron Man blasts Loki several feet back

"Make your move Reindeer Games." A whole assortment of weapons revealing themselves as he aims them at Loki.

Loki allows his armor to drop as he puts up his arms. Sailor Saturn watches wearily but drops her wall

"Good call." Iron Man says smugly.

Sailor Uranus walks over. "Hey Boy Scout! What was the deal back there!"

"Huh?" Cap turns confused and bewildered.

"You got in front of me! I had it under control!"

"Sorry..." He replies still confused. "Fury didn't tell me anyone else was going to be here."

Iron Man crosses his arms "This isn't Fury's doing. Uranus? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Stark.. But then again, you usually end up arriving right behind me. Don't you?"

"...You really want to go around right now Tenoh?"

"Ahem! As thrilling as this all is..." A delicate voice says stepping between them "Tony San who is that?"

"His name is Loki. He appeared in a secret government installation two days ago and stole something that the spy boys want back." He gestures to Black Widow. "If you want to know more you'll have to go ask the head spy himself. Right Agent Romanoff?"

Natasha sighs "...The Sailor Senshi..." She hits her earring "Director?"

"Romanoff? What's going on down there? We lost your signal."

"Iron Man happened. Sir we have Loki and a situation."

"What situation?"

"The Sailor Senshi are right here in front of me orders?"

"Bring Loki in immediately... I'll send Agent Coulson down with another bird to pick up the senshi."

"Yes Sir." She turns to Uranus "Agent Phil Coulson will be here shortly to retrieve you . Captain? Mr. Stark? If you would escort Loki onboard..."

Cap tucks his Shield under his arm and gestures to Loki to follow Agent Romanoff.

As they take off Sailor Saturn looks up at Uranus "Papa...? What have we gotten involved in?"

"I don't know but between Tony Stark and that Boy Scout, we'd better go make sure it doesn't blow up in our faces."

That's it for Chapter 1 we have a idea of doing from the eyes of the senshi or the eyes of the avengers but we aren't sure yet your opinions will decide. See you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer

WOW! The response to this story was awesome! So without another word here's chapter 2!

Natasha sits back in the pilot seat. "Stark what happened back there?"

"Whatever do you mean Agent Romanoff?"

"That to and fro with Sailor Uranus.'

"That's privileged information agent." He smirks.

"Fine... We are ready for take off. Strap in." Tony sighs tapping his knee in confusion.

Cap looks over. "What is it?"

"Oh! Well... A quandary. You saw that woman in the mini skirt er the blue one."

"Yeah.. ? I can't say I've ever seen hair quite that color before."

"Well there is only one of two people that woman could possibly be.'

"And who would that be?"

"Well..." He takes out his cell and dials

"Tony?" The voice of Pepper Potts answers,

"Hey pepper! Um, were you in Germany like 5 minutes ago?"

"Of course not Tony!"

"That's a no then right? All right thank you!"

"Um... sure... Whatever?"

He hangs up "Correction! One of one people."

"Okay?" Steve says still confused.

"Mmmhmmm! It's definitely her."

"Her who?"

"Her. The only other woman who would have gotten between us."

"Well that answers that." Cap sighs rolling his eyes.

Tony grins

"So would you mind telling us exactly who _her_ is?" Black Widow asks finally.

"...I'll think about it." He smirks. Back in Germany, Sailor Mercury walks up to Uranus "Why are we waiting?"

"Someone wants to see us. So they are sending a plane to pick us up. And I want to know just what happened here tonight." Uranus notes the sudden tension in Jupiter's expression.

"...Plane...no...no plane..." Jupiter gulps.

"It'll be okay Jupiter." Sailor Moon squeezes her hand. Presently the aircraft lands. A ramp in the rear lowers and a small man in a dark suit steps down.

Sailor Uranus looks over and draws her space sword from her sheath "...Agent Coulson San?"

"Yes, I'm Agent Coulson. Director Fury has asked me to escort you all aboard ship and debrief you."

Sailor Uranus nods and sheaths her sword. "Saturn go first."

"Hai." Saturn steps up the ramp as Coulson notices Jupiter.

"I take it you're not fond of flying." He says calmly to her.

She looks at him not noticing the sparks of electricity she was subconsciously conducting through her fingertips "..."

"It's okay. I'm not overly fond of it either. Sensible people prefer to have their feet on solid ground. We just do what we have to, to get things done."

Jupiter looks over at Mercury "...Nani yo?"

Mercury translates for her. Coulson remains passively calm on the outside while internally chastising himself for not remembering to speak in Japanese.

Jupiter looks at him and smiles a touch "...Thank...You. Cousan San."

"You're welcome." He says mildly and gestures to the waiting aircraft. "If there is anything any of you require, don't hesitate to ask."

Mercury smiles "I think we'll be fine. Sailor Moon? Will you sit with Jupiter?"

"Of course! Just let me get Luna settled. Venus? Is Artemis ready?"

Artemis pokes his head out of a backpack "This is humiliating."

"Cat's in the bag!" Venus announces.

"That's 'ready to role' Venus." Mars groans.

"Whatever!" She flashes a winning smile.

Coulson whispers to a second agent who nods and retrieves a violin case and offers it to Neptune. "Not something that you'd want left behind I think."

Neptune opens the case quickly and sighs in deep relief "...I'm not going to ask...Thank you."

"You're welcome." Coulson replies. "A friend of mine had the privilege of playing a Stradivarius cello on loan from the Met."

"Marine Cathedral is her name." Neptune says holding the case close

"Hers was Batta as I recall."

"A good cello. I was given the chance to play it a time or two. Stradivarius was a gift to Earth."

"Indeed. Well... We had better strap in. It's a short flight but Heron One is reporting a little bit of thunder activity." He looks to Jupiter. "I expect it's nothing to worry about." He smiles.

Jupiter whimpers and holds tight to her seat.

Coulson sits next to her. "I have a feeling it's a friendly." He says to her in Japanese.

"You speak Japanese?" She asks in surprise.

"Yes. I apologize for not thinking of it earlier."

"...It's alright You said the thunder is friendly? Is it someone like me?"

"If I'm right. Yes. Loki has a brother. I'm guessing he's not too happy right now."

"..." She nods but closes her eyes tight. Sailor Moon looks at Coulson "Um...does this plane conduct electricity?"

"It's fully insulated. It's designed for all weather operations. Very safe."

"Inside as well?" she asks watching Jupiter's finger tips

"Yes... So you've known each other a long time I take it?"

"In this life only two years.'

"Still... You seem very close."

Sailor Moon smiles "I did say 'in this life'..."

"I'm not sure I understand. but then most of what we have on your group is fragmentary at best."

"Well I'll keep it simple. In the lifetimes I know of, we have been together 25 years."

"That's quite a while. " He replies.

Sailor Moon smiles. "We would give our lives for each other if it meant that they could live another day."

Coulson nods. "Hopefully we can stop this before it comes to that."

Sailor Moon nods. Sailor Neptune carefully buckles Saturn into her seat "Set your glaive down."

"Hai."

Sailor Mercury sits in front of Coulson "Tell me what is going on." She asks in flawless English.

"The short of it is this: A being from another world named Loki appeared in a Top Secret research facility and stole the Tesseract. It's a power source of alien origin. It has enough power that it could either run every city in the world for ages or lay waste to the entire planet."

"Why do you have such a device?" Sailor Mercury asks calmly as she sees Venus's lips get pencil thin thankful they are speaking in too soft of tone for either Uranus or Neptune to over hear

"The timeline we have so far is that it first appeared in record about a thousand years ago. Where it was referred to as the Jewel of Odin's treasure room. In 1942, a Nazi officer named Johannes Schmidt; leader of the Nazi Deep Science Division Hydra, discovered it. He used it to create an arsenal with which he intended to conquer the world. After his failed attempt it was recovered from the Ocean floor and retrieved for study."

"...Are you planning the same?"

Coulson frowns. "The World Defense Council believes that we need an adequate deterrent force now that we are aware of alien... potentially hostile... races. They also are concerned about the growing number of individuals whose power is far beyond normal humans. We proposed a second option. But it was considered much more dangerous."

"...Being Japanese I'm well aware of of...nuclear deterrents yes?"

"They work if you don't mind running the risk of mutual annihilation. But the other plan was called The Avengers Initiative..."

Sailor Mercury opens her mini computer and types before opening several windows in front of her eyes "...This?"

Coulson chuckles. "It seems we have been slack on our recruiting. Thank god you don't work for Tony Stark."

"I despise him."

"He's not so bad. Aside from being arrogant, annoying, narcissistic, and unstable... He is a genius. You just have to have a good Taser on hand."

"I attempted to correct one of his formulas for his propulsion power system he is still ignoring me."

"Talk to his assistant. Ms Potts is much more receptive in such things."

"I may do that... May I ask: Do you speak German?"

"Some. It's useful at times."

"Enough for conversation?"

"Ja."

Sailor Mercury switches to German "Do you have a piece of it?"

"The Tesseract?"

She nods

"We have readings... We also have recovered Hydra weapons that were powered by the Tesseract."

"Do you have anything on your person?"

"No but I can arrange for you to examine one of the ammunition clips recovered."

"Fair enough I am ...err assuming? That you have not found out much more then it is a infinite power source."

"We think it's also a doorway of some kind But beyond that..."

"Nicely put you are clueless?"

"To be honest."

"I think I will be able to help." She shrugs "My computer is more advanced than those you have available."

"Not surprising. I'll need Director Fury's clearance but I think he'll agree."

"I've heard of him so... Dr. Bruce Banner, Anthony Stark, Captain Steven Rodgers, and the Asgardian God." She hears the clap of thunder "Who i believe is here?"

"I think so." "We're coming in on final approach now!" The pilot calls out.

"Anyone else in the Avengers?" Sailor Mercury asks seriously

"You have the roster right there in front of you..." He notes.

Presently, the aircraft comes to a stop. "Heron One is still in bound. In the meantime I'll introduce you to Director Fury."

Sailor Mercury nods "Jupiter, we're here."

She finally opens her eyes and nods shakily.

Coulson addresses Mercury once more in German. "I'd appreciate it if we keep our conversation private for now. Director Fury isn't going to be happy but my call. I'm trusting you."

"Why do you think we've been speaking in German to my knowledge its the only language my friends do not know."

"Touché."

Mercury smiles and helps Jupiter shakily to her feet. "Look Jupiter Chan we're down. We're safe!" Uranus and Neptune exchange glances.

"I'll take you to see Director Fury." Coulson says.

"Does he need to see ALL of us?" Sailor Venus asks glancing at Makoto.

"I suppose if you wish, I can take some of you to meet with Director Fury and the rest of you can wait in the mess."

Mercury looks to Venus. Venus nods. "Sailor Moon? Why don't you stay with Jupiter, Saturn, Pluto, and Mars while Mercury, Uranus, Neptune and I will speak with Director Fury.

Sailor Moon nods.

"All right." Agent Coulson says. "I'll take you to Director Fury now. Lieutenant Brandt will escort the rest of you to the mess deck. "

Mercury notices Coulson glance at Jupiter's destroyed arm rest "She truly is very gentle."

He smiles knowingly. "Metal fatigue."

Mercury grins "Sounds about right. Venus, lets go."

"Right!"

Joined by Uranus and Neptune, they follow Coulson to the bridge.

"Director Fury?"

Fury turns "So these are the mini skirted super heroines the Japanese government claims are a myth..."

"Some of them sir. The others are on their way to the Mess deck. For now allow me to introduce Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune. Ladies... Director Nicholas Fury."

Sailor Mercury bows at the waist "Director Fury.'

"Ladies. It was very interesting seeing you turn up in Germany."

"We were there on invitation." Neptune replies.

"Still... A convenient happenstance. I intend to make the most of."

"I see and how do you plan to do this?" Uranus asks with arms folded.

"I'll figure something out. First I'd like you to take a seat at the main briefing table while we wait for Captain Rogers and Mister Stark to join us. Agent Coulson? Heron One reports they are now on final approach. Get a security detail ready to take Loki into lock down and get Stark up here as quick as possible.

Coulson nods in acknowledgement. "Ladies." He excuses himself and leaves the bridge.

Fury scrutinizes the four heroines. "We're facing a global catastrophe here. I'm asking you to work with us and maybe we can save the world."

"From what we've seen of your team." Uranus replies bluntly. "You need all the help you can get."

Hope you all enjoyed!

Chapter three will be out within one week!

Reads and Reviews make us go faster! *hinthint nudgenudge*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer here

Omg thank you so much for the support all of the reviews have been wonderful! I know this later then I said life reared it's ugly head!

Mercury takes a seat at the table gazing at Fury "They are bringing him in correct? The man who is the reason we are here?"

"Loki. Yes."

"I'd like to examine his staff with your permission."

Fury considers this. "Allow me to have some idea of your qualifications please Miss Mercury. If you would? I'm dealing with too many unknowns right now to take anything on good faith."

Mercury considers "...I...am trying to decide exactly what I can reveal to you which will not endanger my...how do you say secret identity?"

"Tell me what you expect you might find in an examination of Loki's staff."

Mercury taps her hip with gloved fingers considering what would be the best direction in which to answer the truth...Or a clever lie. "I'm curious at what gives it the power to cause the damage it does. Is it his own powers being magnified or does the staff give these powers to the one which wields it. In short I have to find out the danger of it as it is my sworn oath to protect this world."

"And you think you can safely carry out this investigation?"

"I've done much more dangerous investigations sir."

"Very well but I expect you to share whatever insights you may have in a timely manner."

"Of course." Mercury looks up to see Coulson come in "Agent Coulson could you direct me to the rest room?"

"Certainly."

Ami gets up but before leaving she glances at at Venus. Then turns to look her straight in the eyes "Venus Chan... "Do NOT touch anything!'

"Mercury!"

"Venus...This air craft carrier flies Do NOT touch!'

"Sheesh!"

She looks at Fury 'Don't let her touch anything the last time I was sick she blew up my radio.'

He stares at Venus arms folded.

"...There was a short...'

"Sit right there."

"...It was a short!'

"No." Director Fury said with a voice that stated no more talk on the matter.

Venus pouted but said nothing chin in her right palm "Humph!"

Satisfied that Venus was not going to be allowed to bring the air ship down she followed after the silent agent Coulson. As soon as Fury has his eye on the others he hurries her into a empty lab. Mercury looks around then carefully plugs her mini computer into the usb "Would you input your password please. I'm certain if I tried hacking in alarms would sound."

Coulson nods and afterwards hands her one of the Hydra weapons clips."I'll need to go get Mr. Stark to the bridge now."

"Could you wait just a moment please this won't take me long.

She goes to the table and begins to carefully take the ammo clip apart revealing a tiny blue stone the size of a pencil eraser she carefully picks it up with a pair of tweezers and studies it typing quickly one anded information scrolling past her eyes

"I DO know that when Howard Stark examined a round from the same clip, He touched off a reaction that blew him off his feet and back three meters. He was standing two meters away opposite a blast resistant glass."

"Good information to know thats why I'm using my tweezers."

"So I noticed. That's why I'm still standing here." He says mildly.

"I've finished and I have information."

"Can you use it to help track the Tesseract?"

"oh yes my computer is running a program but there is a problem."

"What is it?"

"There are two signatures.'

"Two?"

"I'm assuming one is the staff but i can't pinpoint which is which also..." She frowns and types quickly "...It is causing interference I'll have to double clock it to compensate."

"And that will take time... Well at least we have an alternate to Doctor Banner's Gamma radiation tracing."

"I apologize for this."

"Nothing to apologize for. Now let me escort you down to the mess deck."

"I should put this back together for you first.'

"I'd appreciate that."

Mercury carefully puts the ammo clip back together "There." She hands it back to him "Thank you i think that I'll be able to tell you much more soon."

"We'll appreciate whatever you can tell us." He slips the clip back into his jacket pocket. "If you'll follow me?"

The next genius he would be dealing with would be much more stressful to contend with. He thought to himself with a sigh. Dealing with Sailor Mercury was actually pleasant.

After a few moments Ami finds her way to the mess hall and stops at the sight of a nervous man who is carefully eating fried fish and tempura with rice while chatting with a very familiar nervous brunette she beams "Banner Sensei!"

"Ah! Miss Mercury!" He smiles in recognition.

She bows deeply in respect "I'm so relieved you are well I was concerned were you somewhere without net?"

"A few places... Especially after that mess with Mister Blue."

"...I wish you had come to Japan instead...as I've said I don't believe your condition to be..." She hesitates "Curable but I certainly have some theories."

"I've reached a few conclusions of my own. I tend to agree with your conclusions but I've managed to adapt. I must admit it's curious to see you here in the middle of all this ... Spy business." Banner looks curious as he takes the final bite of his lunch "You are a impressive chef Ms. Jupiter."

Jupiter blushes as Ami reaches for her own bento of Sandwiches and juice and glances at Jupiter switching to Japanese. "Feeling better?"

"Hai. Doctor Banner showed me a couple of stress techniques. He's kinda cute I think."

Mercury chuckles "He's taken I'm afraid very devoted to his girlfriend."

"Aw nuts!" She smiles and grabs a small container and presents it to Banner. "You said you needed to get to your lab. I made you a bento to take with you."

Banner smiles. "Thank you Sailor Jupiter think your OK with being in the air now?"

"I'm still not thrilled but hai. Just as long as this thing keeps level."

"You and me both." Banner chuckles nervously as the brunette pales a bit more. "I'll make a deal with you. Neither of us abandon ship without the other alright?"

"...Hai..." She goes back to her cooking as Mercury returns to Bruce looking thoughtful finally she shrugs switching back to English.

"In answer to your query Sensei..How you say right place wrong time?"

"Story of MY life anyway. Supposedly they're only interested in my expertise on Gamma radiation but... We'll see." He shrugs. "Well! I guess I'd better attend Fury's little pow wow. But it's good to finally see you." He chuckles.

"I should actually follow you Fury thinks I'm in the rest room..."

"Good idea... And Now that we've met I can actually get to learn your name perhaps?"

"..." Mercury leans over and whispers in his ear

He grins. "I appreciate that Sailor Mercury." He smirks just a tiny bit. "Now I get to be someone holding a secret around here."

Mercury giggles "We'll lets go."

He nods and they head back to the briefing table.

Meantime Captain Rogers waits uneasily ignoring glares from Sailor Uranus.

Uranus growls at him as Venus rolls her eyes and grins at Steve "Hi don't mind her I'm Sailor Venus Senshi of Love!"

"Steve Rogers." He smiles mildly then looks at Uranus. "Look.. We haven't even really met and you already seemed ticked off at me. Did I do something to offend you Ma'am?" He asks.

"I had things under control just fine in Germany you pretty boy!" Neptune sighs "I apologize for my partner shes..." Neptune stops trying to think of a proper word then shrugs "Extremely bull headed."

"It isn't the first time that sort of thing has happened to me ma'am. " Steve answers ruefully recalling Peggy's tone. "I guess I just have a problem letting people get run over or shot at."

"Oh Uranus will be fine." Mercury says sitting down "Her ego is just bruised. Hello Captain I'm Sailor Mercury."

"How do you do? It's good to see the Navy well represented here then." He jokes then looks straight at Uranus. "I apologize. I certainly wasn't intending to infer that you needed protecting or anything. We got off on the wrong foot and I'm sorry about that."

Uranus sighs considers reconsiders then finally holds out her gloved hand "...Truce."

"Truce." He grips it firmly as if to dispel any doubts that he might not consider her fully his equal.

She smiles and replies in kind then her eyes catch sight of her worst nightmare "...You..." She snarls Tony Stark grins at her and holds out a package "Yep me!...Blueberry?"

Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter?...Well it will be a warm light for all man kind. Thanks review review review! They make us smile!


End file.
